Fair Game
by Geeky Idiot Cas
Summary: Allen and Kanda were out on a mission when two Noahs appear. Road and Wisely to be exact. "Now Allen, it wouldn't be fair if we let you see Kanda's early memories without him seeing yours. Fair game " Road giggled as she knocked Allen out. Kanda, on the other hand, got sucked into Wisely's power. What will Kanda learn about our favorite Moyashi?


_Summary: Allen and Kanda were out on a mission when two Noahs appear. Road and Wisely to_ _be exact. "Now Allen, it wouldn't be fair if we let you see Kanda's early memories without_ _him seeing yours. Fair game~" Road giggled as she knocked Allen out. Kanda, on the other_ _hand, got sucked into Wisely's power. What will Kanda learn about our favorite Moyashi?_

* * *

 **Fair Game**

* * *

"That was the last one... Is the innocence okay, Kanda?" Allen deactivated his innocence and turned around to look at Kanda. Said samurai was looking at the innocence.

"Che, about time Moyashi. It's fine." Kanda threw the innocence towards Allen, who caught it and glared at Kanda.

"My name is Allen."

"Whatever, Moyashi." Kanda turned on his heel to walk away, when he heard a sudden gasp from the white-haired teen behind him. Looking behind him, he growled. There were two Noahs standing in front of Allen, the Noah of Dreams Road and the Noah of Wisdom Wisely.

"Allen~!" Road giggled, throwing her arms around said teen's neck. "I've missed you. Why do you keep running from your family like this to be with those exorcists?" She pouted as Allen gave the innocence to Timcanpy, who swallowed it.

"Road, we don't have time for this. We're on a time limit, and if you want to get this done, then we must hurry." Wisely pulled his sister off of Allen.

"What are you doing here, filthy Noah?" Kanda growled, tightening his grip on Mugen's hilt.

"Now now, Kanda~ We just want to show you something! Isn't that right, Wisely?" Road looked at her brother, who nodded. A smile formed on both of the Noahs faces as Allen's face fell in realization.

"No..." Allen managed to choke out from the initial shock of what they were about to do. "He doesn't need to see that... He doesn't need to know that..." Allen tried to activate his innocence, but Road stopped him.

"Now Allen, it wouldn't be fair if we let you see Kanda's early memories without him seeing yours. Fair game~" Road giggled as she knocked Allen out. Wisely activated his power as three eyes appeared on the ground underneath Allen and Road, sucking Kanda into it's power.

Before Kanda blacked out, he glared at the Noah. "Fuck.. you..."

* * *

When Kanda opened his eyes, he saw Road standing beside him. He went to attack her, but noticed that he didn't have Mugen on him. Ignoring her, he followed her gaze onto a snowy city, London to be exact. Judging by where exactly in London they were, it seemed they were in the area nobles lived. The door to the house in front of them opened and he felt someone grab his arm, dragging him up.

"Now's our chance to get in!" Road dragged him into the house, ignoring the samurai's complaints.

"Don't touch me!" Kanda growled, ripping his arm from Road's grasp. He watched as maids and butlers passed by him, not noticing that they were there.

"They can't see or hear you, this is the past after all." Road said from beside him. Before he could respond though, a baby's cry filled the house. Road took his arm again and took him upstairs and into a room, where a woman sat looking at her newborn.

The maid looked like she wanted to tell the woman something, but the woman's sudden cries stopped the maid. "His arm! What's wrong with his arm!?" The woman cried the moment her eyes landed on her newborn's arm. When Kanda saw the arm, he knew exactly who that baby was.

After all, nobody else had that red, scaly arm with the visible veins and black nails. It even had the green glowy cross, the innocence.

"Master." The maid bowed at the entering man, who ran straight to his wife to see what she was crying about. The moment he saw the baby's arm, his face turned to disgust.

"We have to get rid of him. He's been cursed by a demon." The man said, taking the baby from the mother's arms. The mother on the other hand, wasn't worrying about abandoning her newborn, but instead how they were cursed.

"Get that... that THING out of here! I did not birth something so hideous and cursed!" The woman screeched, the man nodding and wrapping the baby up in torn cloth.

Kanda was in mild shock, watching the scene. Sure, when he was created, he had all of those horrid tests and experiments, but at least he had someone there for him to care for him. Allen on the other hand was just abandoned at birth, and for what? An arm. A fucking arm.

Road looked saddened, but she continued with the memories, the world faded into the next. This time, there was a four year old boy standing in front of a shop. His reddish-brown hair was shaggy, it only coming around his neck. His white shirt was dirty and his shorts were dirtier, only being held up by the suspenders, which were covered by a dirty vest. His left hand was hidden in a pocket.

Kanda stared at the boy, noticing how similar the boy's stormy gray eyes were to a certain Moyashi's mercury silver.

"You're quick." Road grinned, looking up at Kanda, who looked down at her with a raised brow. "That boy over there, you know who he is don't you?"

"It's the fucking Moyashi." Kanda's scowl didn't disappear, but instead intensified. Road nodded and pointed back towards the boy, who was talking to the shopkeeper. Or at least trying to.

"Listen, sir!" The boy, Allen, said, holding his right hand up.

"GET OUT OF HERE DEMON!" The shopkeeper took out a broom and began beating Allen, "YOU DON'T BELONG! AND DON'T TOUCH MY MERCHANDISE!"

Allen held his hand over his head and scampered away. Road grabbed Kanda and followed the boy to the orphanage, where they watched the boy enter. Following him inside, they watched the kids instantly distance themselves and the head of the orphanage walked briskly over to the child.

"RED!" The head boomed. Allen, no, Red flinched at the voice, tears threatening to fall. The head grabbed Red's hair roughly, ignoring his cries of pain, and dragged the boy to the closet, where he was thrown into and locked in. Kanda and Road had caught a glimpse of inside the closet. All that was in there was a stiff pillow, a thin blanket, a small bowl of water, and an empty smaller bowl of food.

Road's face looked disgusted, "How could they treat a child this way?" She asked quietly. Kanda also looked disgusted, disgusted at the humans who did this to a mere, helpless child.

The scene changed this time, it was now night, and judging by how it looked, it was still the same day. They watched the head of the orphanage unlock the closet and drag Red out. Gagging the boy, they dragged him out of the orphanage and into a carriage. Kanda and Road followed the carriage to an abandoned building. Going inside, Kanda's eyes widened.

It was an underground auction house.

Road held him back from trying to tear everyone there's throat out, "Kanda! Calm yourself! This is the past! You can't change anything!" She yelled at him. He glared at her, growling under his breath he tried to calm down.

They watched as the auctioneer sold off children to these people. "AND THE BEST FOR LAST! THE DEMON CHILD RED!" The auctioneer called out, a cage being pulled onto the stage that held said boy.

There were many bidders, but one man won.

"Your mine now, demon." The man grinned as he dragged Red away.

Before Kanda realized it, time had passed again. There was a clown sitting beside a dug out grave that held a beaten dog. Kanda stared at the clown, there was something off with him.

"Is he dead?" Kanda turned around to face whoever talked, which was Red. The child was still dressed in a filthy white shirt, but he now wore dirty brown trousers. Holding the trousers up was some same dirty brown suspenders, hidden behind a dirty brown vest. The only real color he was wearing was the red scarf around his neck.

"He's dead." The clown responded.

"... He's covered in bruises." Red noted, walking over to the clown.

Kanda watched the child interact with the clown, the child's coldness didn't surprise him that much seeing what the child had been through. The clown on the other hand was thoroughly annoying, like a certain rabbit. What surprised Kanda was when the child began crying over the dead dog, Red who had kept his distance and coldness was slowly breaking his shell(what Kanda soon realized was that the shell returned, just happier).

Then, the clown moved over to the child and patted him on the head. Kanda saw the madness in the clown's eyes, silently narrowing his eyes. "Come on, Allen. We're going to be leaving tomorrow." The clown said and Red looked up, the tears coming to a stop.

"A-Allen..?" Red questioned and the clown's smile grew.

"That's your name." Then, the clown extended his hand. "Come along now."

Red took the hand out of desperation of wanting to be loved and treated human, not noticing the madness and insanity in the clown's eyes(again, Kanda would later learn that Allen is slowly falling into a similar madness).

Kanda then watched snapshots of Allen's life with Mana, up until the carriage accident. He was very tempted to slice the Moyashi up when he just sat there at the grave for days, slowly starving himself. But his attention was diverted from slicing Allen to wanting to slice the Earl when he showed up. His slicing mood spiked when the Moyashi made the deal with the Earl.

"M-Mana!" He heard the hoarse call of Allen. The akuma was created, and cursed Allen, then died once more by Allen himself.

"I love you... Allen.." Mana disappeared as Allen collapsed onto the ground again, only to be found by Cross.

Kanda felt a foreign twinge in his heart as he watched Cross try to get Allen to eat, move, and even talk. The wounds were terrible and took a long while to even lessen the swelling. He knew Road was still there beside him, keeping quiet, but he kept ignoring her.

One snapshot of Allen's memories caught Kanda's eyes though, it was during the first year Allen was with Cross. It wasn't anything too special, but there was one phrase that caught his attention.

"I hate humans... Why must we be like this..? We're just as bad as the Akuma..." Allen muttered under his breath as he pulled up a heavy fishing net.

The only real reason that caught Kanda's attention was because the Moyashi that he knew loved both Akuma and humans equally, if not, more than life itself. But Kanda was ripped from his thoughts as everything went black again. Opening his eyes, he found himself back in the real world with Road and Wisely looking at him as he sat up.

"We must be off now, ta ta exorcists!" Road grinned as she opened one of her doors and left with her brother right behind her.

Kanda looked beside him and found Allen waking up and sitting up. Groaning, Allen held his head and glared at the ground. "My head..." He sighed and faced Kanda, "How much did they show you?"

"Basically all." Kanda replied, looking Allen up and down trying to convince himself that this was indeed the rude British boy. His concentration broke when Allen let out a small chuckle.

"If that's the case, then I guess I don't need this around you." Allen's fake smile fell and his eyes hardened. "Now what? What will you do now that you know about my past?"

"Nothing. You did nothing special with me, why should I do something?" Kanda replied, then looked back into Allen's once-mercury-now-stormy silver eyes. "Do you still hate them?"

"Them? Ah yes, humans. I still do, just as much as Akuma. That's why I want to save them, to make changes. But so far, not much has worked." Allen shrugged and winced slightly.

"Che, baka Moyashi. Don't overexert yourself." Kanda moved over towards the teen and checked his head wound. "It seems as if you have a small concussion."

"Damnit... Komui will take away my missions till I'm healed..." Allen swore, shocking Kanda for a second. Oh right, Allen dropped his mask. In reality he's just a mistreated brat who knows no kindness. Well, till he met the Order.

"You're fault."

Allen scowled at the samurai, who smirked in return.

"I hate you."

"I hate you too, Moyashi."

"My name is Allen, BaKanda."

"Are you sure, Red?"

"BaKanda, no."

"Moyashi."

"BaKanda."

Kanda and Allen continued arguing until they reached the inn, handing Link the innocence and going to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Allen and Kanda acted as if nothing happened, but they now had mutual respect for each other and their hardships.

* * *

GAH! This was so bad, I might have to rewrite it in the future. Anyway, this is just something that popped into my mind as I was rereading the Alma Karma arc.

Meh.

:)


End file.
